itowfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution
A Declaration, given and published this year 2015 of the Christian Era. A minimal respect for the opinions of mankind requires that we should declare the causes and principles which impel us to renew government and to assert the need for a new Constitution. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that, all humans are created equal; they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights; among those rights are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness in their own Possessions, Faiths, and Acts. We assert that, to secure these rights, government is instituted among mankind, which governments derive just powers only from the consent of the governed People, and from the tacit favor of Divine Providence toward that People. We assert that, whenever any form of government becomes destructive of those ends, it is the right of the People to alter or abolish it, and to institute changed government, laying its foundation on such principles, and organizing its powers in such form, as they deem most likely to effect first their Liberty, and then their Contentment and Safety. Prudence dictates that government long established should not be changed for light or transient causes; and accordingly experience shows mankind more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right matters by radically abolishing accustomed forms. Yet when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing always the same object of oppression, evinces a design to reduce the People under absolute despotism, it is their right and duty to throw off such a government, and to provide a different one for selves and for the benefit of their progeny. Such has been the patient sufferance of the People; and such is now the grave necessity which constrains them to alter prior government. The history of this present situation is one of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of a pervasive Tyranny over the People. To support this allegation, let these cited facts be submitted to candid eyes - to wit, prior governments HAVE: -- Imposed the idea that human rights may be defined by some governmental body, thereby ignoring a basic principle, that those rights issue from the Creator, and may be ascertained by examining His actions and words; -- Elevated the interests of factions, and of synthetic and corporate entities, above the human rights of natural persons; -- Enacted laws which purposefully and knowingly infringe upon the rights of the People; -- Left those laws to be interpreted, thus rejected, adopted, or even amended in effect, by federal courts, thereby establishing control by unelected persons, which power was delegated only to elected persons by the People; -- Appointed activist judges who reinterpret fundamental Law, not according to a Text ratified by the People nor by any documented and published Divine Intent, but as if it were a 'living document', thus one open to whatever implementation they deem may accord with their personal preferences and political views; -- Assumed powers not delegated by the People, asserting that any law passed by a central legislature and interpreted by its judges also applies to all other jurisdictions, thus abrogating the powers delegated to those jurisdictions by the People; -- Established central banks independent of, and irresponsible to the People, organizations which work for interests other than those of the People; -- Destroyed monies once based on valuable metals, and have instead established fiat currencies whose values are based solely on a trust in government; -- Have breached that trust, by allowing central banks to set monetary policies independent of the scrutiny of the People, and free of effective accountability to them; -- Spent at such rates, and accumulated such debts, that regimes have sought to obligate the People and their progeny to suffer the consequences of that irresponsibility for an indefinite future; -- Misused the great power of central agencies entrusted with the important task of policing and enforcing tax laws, so as to direct and control political views and actions among the People; -- Subverted Charters, set at no effect valuable laws of the People, and altered fundamentally the forms of government without recourse to a Constitutional amendment process; -- Attempted to disarm the People, seeking to make them vulnerable to criminals and unable to effectively challenge any form of tyranny that a regime or its successors attempt to impose; -- Refused to uniformly enforce any laws designed to beneficially control and promote migrations; -- Alienated the employments of the People to foreign lands, causing and increasing impoverishments among them; -- Elevated officials far more than those they affect to represent, by enacting laws which cannot apply to those officials and agents, and by enacting laws which afford those officals and career elites privileges at the expense of the People; -- Created screening classes of career elites who cannot be truly representative of the People; -- Erected multitudes of new offices and forms of bureaucracies, and sent forth bands of heavily armed officers to harass the People; -- Sought to remove the Deity from public life, seeking to destroy the historic faiths upon which human rights and responsibilities depend; -- Made efforts to subordinate the People to policies dictated by alien peoples, and to organizations staffed by foreign delegates which are not elected by, nor are representative of, the People; -- and, Enacted many wrongful laws: For imposing taxes and regulations without the informed consent of the People, For establishing compulsory social and family interventions, For assuming the power to deprive the People of the benefits of trial by juries of their Peers, For transporting persons beyond seas to be imprisoned for pretended offenses, For establishing standing military and para-military forces, and moreover using such forces as false branches of civil law enforcement, For keeping armies and paramilitary forces among the People in times of peace without the consent of State legislatures or the People, For making military forces independent of, and superior to, the civil power of locally elected officials, For protecting members of para-military forces, via mock trials, and by prevented and perjured testimonies, from punishments for those murders and brutalities which they commit against the People and the populations of annexed and occupied Territories, For using invented and novel issues as ploys to divide the People, formenting divisions about things which no government ought to have authority over in any case, For subverting language, altering the meanings of historic words and phrases, thereby dictating debates in dishonest terms so as to subvert public opinions, For squandering taxes and military materiel in aid of foreign regimes which are hostile to natural human rights, and which aid in many cases actively works against the interests of the People, For sending forces to kill, die and suffer permanent injury on foreign soils without formal declarations of war, and, For concluding secret agreements in exchange for foreign political favors. Each of these oppressions we have humbly petitioned for redress. Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury and contumacious insult. A government whose character is thus marked by every act which defines tyranny is unfit to govern a free people. We have repeatedly warned those regimes about the attempts by legislatures and executives to extend unwarrantable jurisdictions. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our founding and our shared kinsmanship. We have appealed to moral principles, to native justice and magnanimity, and we have implored them by the ties of common ancestries to disavow their usurpations, which would inevitably destroy our connections and liberties. They have been deaf to the voices of justice and consanguinity. We must, therefore, acknowledge the necessity of a restoration of Constitutional government, by announcing our separation from them, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, in War, as Enemies, and, in Peace, as Acquaintances. We, therefore, the representatives of the People, in private homes, voluntary groups, and conventions assembled, while appealing to the Supreme Judge of the Universe as a Witness for the merit of our intentions, do, in the name and by the natural authority of the Peoples of these States, solemnly publish and declare: -- That those ratifying a new Constitution are, and of right ought to be, a free and independent People; -- and, That Peoples are absolved from any allegiance to abusive government. For the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Skills, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor. Signed - Person, Organization, and Date: _____________________________________ . . . ______________________________________ __________________